Honoring the Hero/The Celebration begins
Here's how the Ash is honoured to become a Hero alongside Spyro and the Celebration Begins in Team Robot in Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. (That night, Cut to inside of the castle, Queen Ilene gives the staff to Ash) Queen Ilene: This is the staff of the guardian that once belong to the great Sir Aaron and Spyro. According to our tradition the winner of the Pokemon contest its name "The Aura Guardian of the Year and the Aura Dragon." And is presented to this staff. Ash Ketchum: Awesome. Spyro: '''Pretty cool! '''Queen Ilene: '''On behave of my kingdom, Ash and Spyro, it's yours. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Thanks. (As he takes the staff) This really belong to Sir Aaron? '''Spyro: '''Yes, That's right. That's what the legend says. (The staff shines) '''Lucario: Why did you betray me? Ash Ketchum: Did you say something, ma'am? Woman: Not a word. Ash Ketchum: Hey, guys, did you say something? Spyro: I didn't say something. Emerl: Not me. Takato Matsuki: I didn't say anything. Queen Ilene: Now we begin the grand ball honoring Sir Aaron and Spyro and our new guardian. Please enjoy yourselves everyone. (As Celebration starts, The Dance begins) Brock: Excuse me. May I have this dance, Kidd? Kidd Summers: You may. Brock: Wow! (Brock and Kidd dances) Kidd Summers: There's no need to be nervous, Brock. Just put you're arm around me. Brock: Thank you. Ed: Look at me Double D! Eddy: '''Reminds me of the dance at Peach Creek Junior High. '''Double-D: Yeah like the time when Rolf in a pufferfish costume and destroyed the whole Peach Creek High Jr. School by accident. Eddy: '''Well, it was the Kankers' fault not ours. They were jealous because Nazz was dancing with you. (Max was seen eating food) (Yoshi sees the foods and then begins to grab them with his tonge and eats them) '''Hoagie P. Gilligan: Oh, no! There won't be any foods left if you don't stop Yoshi from grabbing foods! Max: Yoshi, what the heck is wrong with you? Leave the foods for the rest of us! Yoshi: Oh, sorry. Koji Minamoto: Shall we dance? Zoe Orimoto: Sure. (Koji and Zoe dances and so as Pikachu and Aipom dancing too) Gmerl: Ash, bring out you're Pokemon to dance. Ash Ketchum: '''Great idea, Gmerl. All my Pokemon should come out and have fun at the party too! (As he sends out Corphish, Grovyle, Phanpy and Swellow) '''May: Would you excuse me for a moment? Go! (May brings out her Combusken, Munchlax and Squirtle) Ash Ketchum: Hang on guys, don't forget about me! Spyro: '''Me too! (Ash and Spyro runs off the chair to join the dance but the woman and Emerl stops them and puts them back to his throne) '''Nigel Uno: '''Not so fast, Ash and Spyro. '''Woman: You two are not allowed to leave your chair! As guardians you must sit still and look dignified. Ash & Spyro: All night? Spyro: '''That’s not fair. '''Emerl: She does have a point. (Ash and Mr. Mime sighs) (As the celebration continues we see the villains in disguise dancing) Bowser: '''Looks like we got some visitors! '''James: '''Now it's the perfect time to waltz off with some Pokemon. '''Jessie: Oh, don't be such a drag. I want to boogy the night away! (The man dancing with May appears and they accidentally switch, Jessie is dancing with the man while James is dancing with May) Jessie: Hi. Man: You sure dance beautifully. Jessie: Why thank you. I'm dreaming please don't wake me! May: '''Have we met some place before? '''James: Oh I get that sort of thing all the time. (We then see Meowth in the armor suit under the table eating food) Meowth: Personally I always prefer dining to dancing. (Starts eating foods) (Then he gets out of the table and sees the heroes' Pokemon team walking away) Kidd Summers: (Stops dancing) I can really use a glass of punch. Brock: Coming right up. The lady wants punch! (As she sneaks away) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts